


Australian Kiss

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Jack is a cis woman here, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I’d really love to see Bunny and Fem!Jack getting it on.Bonus+Jack being really noisy+++Dirty Talk++++++++++Bunny doing oral/69"Sorry for the missing fill on Friday! Not sorry for the title of this fic! Pretty much exactly what it says on the tin. Jackie’s kind of nervous about having sex with Bunnymund, but some nice oral helps her out. Also with consensual tickling.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Kudos: 86
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Australian Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/18/2015.

“So, full disclosure, I’m still kind of freaked out about this. Like, I’m really excited, but also I’m worried that something weird is going to happen and…look. I’ve never even done it with a human before.” Jackie grinned awkwardly at Bunny and dug her toes into the grass. “You’re a different species and like a few thousand years older than me and what if it’s just really bad?”  
  
Bunny tilted his head where he was lying stretched out on grass that was growing thicker, softer, and greener than any grass had a right to be, in a large oblong around him and Jackie. “We can wait,” he said. “It’s not like we’re on a time limit or something. You just seemed so determined when you flew in. You know, spending so much time in the Warren might be getting to you—what with Springtime and all. I should have mentioned it.”  
  
“Then what’s it like for you?!” Jackie asked in alarm.  
  
“Huh? It’s not a problem, I kind of rule this place, if you haven’t noticed yet.”  
  
Jackie shook her head. “No, no! Don’t act like it’s not a big deal, because it is, and the longer I make you wait the more of a big deal it’s going to be, and the more everything will become you just chasing me because I haven’t given it up yet, and you’ll probably meet someone who is a lot less nervous because all the Guardians are going out in the world more—”  
  
“What the hell?” Bunny pushed himself up on his elbows. “I thought you came here because you wanted to have sex with me, not because you’re worried that I’m actually some garden-variety asshole that for some reason you seem to want to keep around anyway.”  
  
Jackie threw her hands up in the air. “But you’re already making a bed right under us!”  
  
“That was because of what you said when you showed up! It takes time to grow things, Frostbite, you think I’d be able to focus on that by the time we decided we weren’t going to stop?”  
  
“Ugh!” Jackie flopped down in the grass beside Bunny. “I’m the Guardian of Fun, you’d think I’d have more of a clue about this.”  
  
Bunny eased down beside her. “You seem to have more assumptions than clues. Look. What do you want to happen?”  
  
“I want…I want us to be like we usually are, except that we’re having sex,” Jackie said, covering her eyes with her arm. “Which means I would probably try to make you laugh and I’d probably talk too much and I’d probably mess something up and I’d probably use my use my powers in some exasperating way and you’d still…” her voice got very quiet. “You’d still look at me like you loved me.”  
  
Bunny lifted her arm away from her eyes. “For the record,” he said, “that’s what I was agreeing to when you came here.”  
  
“Oh.” Jackie said. She smiled, her most genuine so far that day.  
  
“But you still seem pretty stressed,” Bunny said.  
  
“Well, sex can help with that, right?” Jackie said. “We’re not going to be all, see ya! now, are we? We just had a heart-to-heart—”  
  
Bunny laughed a little. “I was going to say that you should relax and let me do all the work,” he said. “How about it?” He rested a hand on Jackie’s hip, one claw sliding under her sweatshirt to rest lightly against her skin.  
  
“If that’s something you think you’ll like,” Jackie said, reaching down to touch his hand.  
  
Bunny smiled. “Yeah, I really think it is.”  
  
Tension reduced, Jackie removed her clothes quickly—so quickly that Bunny had to laugh. “I guess you’re not going to tease me, huh?” he asked, pausing as he unbuckled one of his arm guards.  
  
Jackie shrugged. “I don’t really have an impressive shape and you’re already naked, and I figure sight probably isn’t that big a deal, since I would look different from what you’re naturally attracted to anyway.”  
  
Bunny scoffed. “I’ll show you naked,” he said. “Now watch.” She did. The sounds of his buckles clicking open seemed suddenly loud in the vastness of the Warren, and when one arm-guard fell, Jackie was oddly surprised by how the fur underneath had been flattened and indented. He smiled at her as he undid the rest, tossing them lightly aside. When he finished by taking off his bandolier, Jackie swore she could pick out every little movement of muscle in his arms and shoulders under his fur. “That’s naked,” he said, returning to sit by Jackie’s side. “Now what do you think about what we look like to each other?”  
  
She laughed and reached out to touch his arm, smoothing the soft fur there back in line with the rest. “There’s always the possibility that I’m just strange,” she said. Bunny looked her over. Naked, the subtleties of her form that her clothes usually hid were revealed all at once: the slight outward curve of her hip, the barest indentation in her waist, small breasts that had never called for any bra. Her skin was touched with pale primrose pink here and there, as if despite her winter colors she still had some springtime within her. Her long white hair was messy as ever, but now Bunny could see it was matched with the curls between her legs.  
  
“Then I must be strange in the same way,” Bunny said. He leaned in and nuzzled at her neck. She laughed at the feeling of his whiskers against her skin, and he chuckled back. “You don’t mind that it tickles?” he asked.  
  
“Not at _all_ ,” she said, and Bunny lifted his head just enough to grin at her before lowering his nose to her skin again. With nose and mouth he ranged over her body, feeling heat curl within him when she laughed hard enough to tip herself over to like on the grass, when he found places that made her laugh grow breathless, as he inhaled every nuance of her scent changing from high-sky ice-sharp to something warmer, something more familiar to a being of Springtime, though still unmistakably her.  
  
He took a deep breath with his side of his face pressed against her inner thigh, and Jackie looked up at him from between her raised, fallen-open knees. “Found something you like?” she asked. Bunny smiled and slowly ran a hand up from her other knee, stopping just before white hair met gray. Her toes curled into the grass and she shivered at the sensation of Bunny’s warm, soft fur against her skin, paired with the lightest press of claws there could be.  
  
“I think I’m making you melt,” he said, giving her thigh a brief kiss.  
  
She groaned. “That was for the pun, not because that felt really good or anything,” she said. “Can’t even fight back because freezing makes things harder but it’s not sexy.”  
  
“What do you mean it wasn’t really good?” Bunny kissed a little higher on her thigh.  
  
“I may be inexperienced but you can’t just kiss my leg and expect—”  
  
“Haven’t you ever heard of an appreciative pause? Relax. I said I’d do all the work, didn’t I?”  
  
A yes was included with everything else Jackie found herself saying as Bunny moved his hand just a little and began to stroke her labia. He teased her open, nudging at the hard nub of her clit. She grew quieter than before, then, and Bunny looked up in concern, only to find her pressing her hand against her mouth. “Hey, no one else is here,” he said, reaching out a placing a comforting hand on her hip. “You don’t need to be quiet. In fact I—I kind of prefer that you don’t.”  
  
“Pretty sure I’m going to sound ridiculous,” Jackie said.  
  
“And it’ll all be because of me,” Bunny said. “So there’s no problem. I won’t be commenting, Frostbite.” He winked. “My mouth’s going to be full.”  
  
“Now?” Jackie said, pushing herself up on her elbows to see better.  
  
Bunny grinned. “All right, Frost, now.”  
  
She laughed a little at herself before watching, transfixed, as Bunny settled between her legs. He gave her clit a long sweep with his tongue and she gasped. Bunny glanced up at her with a brief smile. “You’ll let me know when I do something you really like, won’t you?” he asked.  
  
“I don’t think I could stop myself,” she said. Bunny raised his eyebrows briefly at her before going back to work. He licked, he sucked, moving slow, then a little faster. When he met her eyes with his, the luminous green almost lost behind dilated pupil and hooded lids, she bucked her hips against his face, but this didn’t put him off in the slightest. She supposed he must have been able to gain some sense from her moans, her pleas for him to keep going, because his attentions only seemed to grow more intense. Waves of heat and pleasure like she had never felt before swept through Jackie, and she felt as though her world was expanding even as it narrowed to Bunny’s mouth, Bunny’s hands, her clit, her cunt. And even as she gasped at the sensation of Bunny discovering all her most intimate details, her chest heaved with laughter as well, because the fur on the sides of Bunny’s face, his whiskers—they still tickled the tops of her thighs, and there was nothing to be done. Because it was Bunny, Bunny, here with her, letting the fur of his face get soaked, Bunny who slid a furred finger inside of her. It felt strange at first, but soon it was clear that she had nothing to fear from his claws. Of course he knew how to use his own hands, of course. He pressed against her clit from inside with his finger and caressed it from the outside with his tongue.  
  
And for anything about it that was strange, it was now so good, too good, this was what Bunny had brought her to, this was what Bunny wanted to do with her. She came with a loud cry, bucking up against Bunny’s face again, still no longer caring, and getting him even wetter.  
  
When she could focus again, Bunny had moved up to lie beside her. He leisurely groomed himself and the blush that had only started to recede from her chest returned. “I think it’s going to take more than that to get you clean,” she said.  
  
“Are we going somewhere?” He asked.  
  
“Oh! No, of course not, there’s still you—” She looked down to his half-hard cock. It didn’t look too strange, that was good, and though it was of course bigger than one of his fingers, she was pretty relaxed now…  
  
“Hey, Frostbite.” Bunny reached out and took her chin in his hand. “My eyes are up here. No obligations, all right? I take some getting used to—I go quick, but I can go a lot more than once. If you’re done, I can take care of myself.” He looked at the ground and laughed a little. “Smelling like you, I’ll probably have to, no matter how game you might be.”  
  
“That’s really interesting,” Jackie said, stretching out on the grass. “You know, I kind of wanted to feel your whole body pressed against me at some point today. And now I also want to test what you just said.”  
  
Bunny said nothing at first, and Jackie watched him visibly swallow. “You’ll—you’ll tell me if it’s too much,” Bunny said, his voice hoarse. He reached out and gently placed a paw on her stomach.  
  
“Of course I will, I’m the Guardian of Fun! Anyway, you know the effect you have on me, now I want to know the effect I can have on you.” She grinned cheekily and reached out to scratch him under the chin. “But I’d like it if you could get me some water before you pounce.”  
  
Bunny returned with plenty for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #hydration is very important


End file.
